


Undead Set (Oneshot)

by Ciala



Category: Undertale
Genre: Frisk doesn't know what to do, Frisk has problems Resetting, Gen, Papyrus Angst, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Set up after a perfect pacifist run, Undead, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, sans angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciala/pseuds/Ciala
Summary: Frisk has been underground for a while, and hasn’t attempted to get back to the surface, Flowey comes to ask why.This causes Frisk to remember the horrors behind their actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zombie AU Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259691) by selamat-mencari. 



> Very Heavily Based on @13thcat / @selamat-mencari ‘s comic which was inspired by my Zombie Apocalypse AU.  
> I have her permission to write this drabble.  
> The comic is here: http://ciara-clycone.tumblr.com/post/156403986207/ciara-clycone-selamat-mencari-ciara-clycone
> 
> Kudos and comments help fuel my creativity so please leave some if you enjoy it.
> 
> If you see any errors let me know.

Frisk sits in the Wishing Room, looking up at all the false stars in the ceiling. The quiet murmurs of the monster's wishes creates a relaxing white noise for them as they try to forget about their problems.

 

 _I thought I had escaped all my problems by falling underground long ago.._  Frisk sadly thinks. _If only that was the case... if only..._

 

The soft sound of someone digging in the ground next to them disrupted their thoughts, and they looked beside them to see a little yellow flower pop up out of the ground.

 

"Howdy!" Flowey chimes pleasantly.

 

Frisk stares coolly at Flowey. They remember what he was capable of at the end of the Perfect Pacifist Route- how he was able entangle their friends and absorb all the monster souls...

 

"You know,” Flowey says, interrupting Frisk’s thoughts, “it's been three months and you haven't even been trying to advance through here like you normally do.. " He gives them a questioning look. "Why is that?"

 

Frisk wraps their arms around themselves and tries not to listen to the question. Because that would make them remember. And they don’t want to remember. They try desperately to distract themselves so they won’t think about it. But it all comes flooding back to them...

 

 

They found themselves back in that old house on the surface. They huddled in a corner, shielding their eyes with their arms. They tried to mentally block out everything they had seen... all the blood and dust everywhere...

 

_They’re dead... all of them dead... except Sans and Papyrus...why... how...?_

 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the lifeless moans of undead surrounded the building they were in, and dull thuds were frequently heard as the zombies tried to force their way in. With each attempt the horde made, Frisk shuddered.

 

_Why... Why does it always come to this... there has to be a way right? A way for us all have our happy ending... I didn't struggle and fight so hard to dodge all those attacks for this... not for this..._

 

When Toriel and Alphys were killed, they had tried to RESET, but they found their nerves were too shot to be able to turn back time. Since then, they had tried on several other occasions, but each time they had, nothing happened. They feared that they were stuck in this nightmare.

 

A loud bang caused them to curl up even tighter. Frisk trembled, not knowing what they should do.

 

Sans walked over to Frisk and gently put a hand on their arm, trying to give the small human some comfort.

 

"hey, kiddo, it's gonna be ok, we're not gonna let any of em harm you, alright?" Sans said, trying to reassure them. 

 

"YES, SANS IS CORRECT!  WE WOULD NEVER LET THEM HARM YOU! NOT THAT THEY COULD FOR THEY'D HAVE TO COME THROUGH THE GREAT PAPYRUS FIRST!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

 

Despite giving his usual pose and sounding confident, Papyrus felt very much the alarmed and frightened. But he had to keep an eye out on Frisk and watch out for his brother, he did only have 1 HP after all. So he had to put on a brave front for both of their sakes.

 

He saw the human child peer out from their arms and chuckle a little bit. Success!

 

Sans bent down near Frisk and gave them a soft hug. 

 

“don’t worry kiddo. papyrus and i have been talking. we’ve got a plan. when this all started we decided that heading back underground would be safest thing to do. so before the internet died, i did some research on ways to reach the moutain, and this house came up in the search results. seems like it has some secret underground tunnels, and one of those tunnels leads back to the base of mt. ebott.. so at least that means we’re close to being back home.”

 

Frisk gave the two brothers a weak smile. “Yeah...yeah you’re right.” They said, trying to sound more relieved than they actually felt.

 

Sans grinned at Frisk, and gave them an affectionate pat on the head. “don’t worry bud, it’s all worked out. i found the tunnel to lead us home and told papyrus all about-”

 

He was interrupted by a horrible noise. The door shrieked as it was ripped from its hinges and smashed down onto the floor.

 

Frisk bolted up from their spots, as panic filled their heart.

 

The ghastly moans of the undead filled the house as did the horrid smell of decaying flesh. The zombies shuffled into the house, their dull lifeless eyes looked about for their prey. As they sniffed the air, they suddenly turned to the room where the three were in, and headed toward them.

 

Sans glanced at the zombies and then at his brother and Frisk. If he had more energy, he'd teleport them all away to safety, but he hadn't eaten anything in about a week, and his magic levels were dangerously low. 

 

Sighing sadly, he put himself in between the others and the horde.

 

 _i don’t want it to end this way....but i can’t just run and hide...not any more...i don't want any more deaths on my conscious,_ he thought as he faced the undead mob. He glanced back at his brother and Frisk.

 

"go! i'll hold them back!" Sans told them. 

 

"But...!" Frisk started to protest.

 

"BROTHER..."

 

"Now!" Sans's said with urgency in his voice.

 

Tears filled the taller skeleton's eyes as he nodded. He took Frisk by the shoulders and hurried them down the hallway.

 

The sounds of gaster blasters lasers being blasted nearly overcame the sound of the zombies.

 

As Papyrus and Frisk headed toward the house's secret exits, they heard Sans cry out. 

 

Their feet slowed to a halt, and they glanced back in his direction. They quietly waited to see if they could hear anything else from Sans-either from him, his movements, or his blasters. 

 

But there was nothing. 

 

Blinking back tears, Papyrus turned back to the destination. He gently placed a hand of Frisk’s shoulder, and gently prodded them to continue. 

 

As they ran through the derelict house, the floor boards underneath them creaked. 

 

Frisk leg’s felt like they were on fire from all the running they had been doing the past few days. This was worse than when they were underground. They could at least stop and rest there and grab something to eat.

 

Their legs started to cramp up and they found themselves slowing down.

 

Papyrus saw this and hurried over to them.

 

"FRISK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” 

 

“Y..Yeah... just tired.”

 

“I-I UNDERSTAND. BUT WE MUST KEEP GOING. WE....WE’RE ALMOST THERE AND.. SANS... WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING...”

 

Frisk nodded, and struggled to keep on running. They followed closely behind Papyrus and winced each time the boards beneath them moaned.

 

_Creak._

 

Was it all really worth it though?

 

_Creak._

 

To get to the Mountain when everyone else was dead?

 

_Creak._

 

“WE’RE ALMOST THERE!

 

_Creeeeaccccccck!_

 

Suddenly the floor boards underneath Frisk gave out. They found themselves falling backwards toward pitch black hole where the floor once was.

 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus grabbed onto one of Frisk’s outstretched hands.

 

 But their thin arms slid out oh his gloved hands. 

 

They felt themselves falling down.

 

“FRISK!”

 

Down into the darkness of the depths below the house.

 

“Frisk!”

 

The sound of Papyrus calling out to them grew fainter.

 

Down.

 

Down.

 

Down.

 

With the last bit of their determination and concentration, they summoned up the red button with the bold letters that read:

 

**R E S E T**

 

* * *

 

 

“Frisk!”

 

Frisk jumps, waking up from their terrible memories. They look at Flowey who huffs at them.

 

“Finally,” he says. “I’ve been yelling out your name for a while now. You’ve been sitting there all zoned out like a zombie for several minutes not saying a single word to me. Hmph.” He tilts his head at Frisk. “So, are you finally spill it? What’s your reason for not reaching the surface?”

 

Frisk averts their eyes. “No reason. No reason at all.”


End file.
